In Wi-Fi networks and the like, the trend is deploying smaller form-factor devices that have compelling aesthetic designs. This is especially important in mesh and distributed Wi-Fi systems which require numerous access points deployed throughout a location. Disadvantageously, compact designs of powerful access points, wireless routers, etc., containing multiple radios each with numerous Radio Frequency (RF) chains, can result in the wireless router dissipating more heat than can be quickly removed from it. Typical solutions today are to limit the number of radio chains built into a device, or the output power that each radio chain can deliver. However, both of these solutions reduce the maximum possible performance of the wireless router. Alternatively, some wireless routers are designed with larger surface area, and include heat sinks, venting holes, fans, and other additions, increasing the size, complexity, and cost of the product. This problem is exacerbated in a distributed Wi-Fi system. Such systems use multiple APs distributed about a location. Consumers place an added priority on such access points being small and attractive. Small size, no external heat sinks, no venting holes, quiet operation without fans, all make the product more attractive, but they make keeping the product cool more difficult. The result is the potential for the APs to overheat, degrading performance and product lifetime.